ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Island (Classic Sonic's world)
is a location that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is alternate version of Angel Island from another dimension set in the recent past. Like its counterpart, it is an island held aloft in the sky by the Master Emerald and the home of Knuckles the Echidna. History Past Angel Island's early history was most likely largely the same as its mainstream counterpart's up until at least some time after the West Side Island incident. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg crash-landed on Angel Island, resulting in the floating island sinking down to the water's surface. After tricking Knuckles into keeping Sonic off his back, Eggman began repairing the Death Egg on the island. Eventually, the Death Egg took off into the sky with Sonic and Tails pursuing him, resulting in another crash landing on Angel Island's volcano. Dr. Eggman eventually obtained the Master Emerald during a battle between Sonic and Knuckles, and used it as an energy source to fuel his Death Egg. His repaired flying fortress one again took off into the sky with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in pursuit. Eventually, the Master Emerald was recovered, and Angel Island sland once again rose into the sky. Angel Island was soon after in danger of falling from the sky thanks to Eggman's robots though, but Knuckles was able to resolve the crisis. ''Sonic Mania'' In Sonic Mania, some time after Angel Island was saved by Sonic and Tails, the island fell into the ocean once again due to the effects of the Phantom Ruby when it appeared on the island. Detecting the Ruby, Sonic and Tails came to Angel Island to investigate it. There, they met five Egg-Robos who were excavating the island in search of the Phantom Ruby. Upon finding the Ruby, the Egg-Robos used it to send Sonic, Tails and eventually Knuckles to Green Hill Zone. After escaping Little Planet, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles literally dropped into Hydrocity Zone during their mission to get the Phantom Ruby away from Dr. Eggman. Midway through the Zone, the team got back at Eggman with his own Egg Mobile when he tried to escape them. Sonic and co. also managed to escape Eggman's final trap at the end of the Zone, although the egg-shaped scientist again eluded capture. Some time after that, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrived in Lava Reef Zone. Midway through the Zone, after taking care of the Drillerdroid, the trio used a Transport to descend deeper into Lava Reef Zone. Arriving at the bottom of the Transport's shaft, Sonic and co. found themselves on Hidden Palace Zone's grounds. Along the way, the crew got split up. Sonic and Tails themselves arrived into the arms of the Heavy Rider and Jimmy, but the heroes were able to defeat them. Meanwhile, Knuckles arrived at the Master Emerald's local altar, just as the Heavy King tried to steal the massive gem. Recalling how Eggman tried to steal the Master Emerald once before, Knuckles stopped the theft and managed to make the Heavy King retreat. Knuckles then used a Warp Point to catch up to his friends. Points of interest *Flying Battery Zone *Hidden Palace Zone *Hydrocity Zone *Lava Reef Zone See also *Angel Island (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog locations Category:Fictional floating islands